Because You Live
by KelsiLovesLucas
Summary: Sad oneshot songfic to Jesse McCartney's song 'Because you live'. WARNING: Character death!


A/N: This is just a cute little oneshot songfic that I came up with while listening to this song on my iPod. It is Rypay so… don't like? Simple solution to that: Don't read! I hope that you like it! NO FLAMES! As I said before, don't like it then don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from High School Musical nor do I own Jesse McCartney or his song.

Really quick, song lyrics will be in _Bold Italics_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart._

_It's the end of the world in my mind._

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake-up call._

Ryan sat staring out his window. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. He had loved her so much and now she was gone… forever. He would never see her beautiful smile again. He would never hear her laughter or feel her touch. She was really gone and it was the realization of that fact that killed him. He could remember when they were at the hospital…

_I've been looking for the answer, somewhere. _

_I couldn't see that it was right there._

_But now I know what I didn't know…_

Ryan sat by Sharpay's hospital bed and looked at her sleeping form. Her chest rising slowly and falling even slower as she took labored breaths. This should be him, he thought repeatedly. He couldn't help but think that it should be him lying in that bed right now. They had been a car accident only hours before and Ryan had walked away without a scratch. Sharpay wasn't so lucky. She had a collapsed lung and was seriously injured. She didn't have long to live and Ryan didn't want to leave her. Suddenly, he noticed her eyes fluttering open. "Shar?" Ryan whispered. She smiled weakly.

"Hey, Ry." She whispered back. He smiled at her, clutching her hand in his. "There's something that you need to know because I don't know if I'm gonna last if I go back to sleep." Sharpay began. Ryan shushed her.

You'll be fine. I promise, you'll be fine." He kissed her on the lips and she stared intently at him.

"Please, you need to let me tell you this!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"It's okay. Just relax. You can tell me later." Ryan whispered as her eyes closed again.

_Because you live and breathe. _

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help._

_Because you live, girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky._

Sharpay stared up at the ceiling. She wondered where Ryan was and knew that she had to say goodbye to him now or she may never get the chance. She then heard voices in the hallway and strained to listen.

"We don't know how long she is going to last, Mrs. Evans. I think that you should say your farewells now and when she falls asleep, we'll pull the plug." The Doctor was saying. Sharpay's mother started crying and Sharpay herself bit back a sob. She was going to die…no, they were going to kill her. She wanted Ryan. She needed Ryan. He wasn't there, though.

_It's all right, I survived._

_I'm alive again._

_Cause of you, made it through every storm._

Ryan ran into Sharpay's room, hoping he wasn't too late. She was lying in her bed, staring out the window. It was raining. "Sharpay! It's all right! I'm not too late!" Ryan exclaimed as he sat down on her bed next to her. "I need to tell you something, Shar. The doctors told me not to say anything to you but I have to. When you go to sleep, they're going to…"

"Kill me, I know. I heard them talking in the hall." Sharpay whispered, finishing for Ryan. He stared at her, amazed that she was so calm. "I'm not scared of dying, Ry." She told him.

"Then what are you scared of?"

"I'm scared that you'll never live."

_What is life? What's the use if you're killing time?_

_I'm so glad I found an angel, someone who was there when all my hopes fell._

_I wanna fly looking in your eyes._

Ryan stared at his sister. She was dying and all that she cared about was him. She truly loved him. "Ry, I love you. I always have and I always will. Remember, I'll never really be dead as long as you remember me." Sharpay whispered as her eyes started to close.

"No! Don't go to sleep, Sharpay! Please, stay with me a little longer!" Ryan cried, tears streaming down his face. Sharpay smiled and clutched his hand tightly.

_Because you live and breathe. _

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help._

_Because you live, girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky._

_Because you live… I live._

Sharpay looked up to see her brother sleeping in the chair across the room. She had been keeping herself awake for hours and couldn't keep it up much longer. She quickly scrawled a note and laid it on her bedside table. It was for Ryan and she knew that he would know what it meant.

_Because you live, there's a reason why I carry on when I lose the fight._

_I want to give what you've given me always. _

_Because you live and breathe._

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help._

_Because you live, girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky._

_Because you live and breathe. _

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help._

Ryan was staring out the window in his bedroom. He looked at the raindrops as they fell silently. He wiped a tear from his eye. His sister… his love… was gone forever. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist and then looked at the paper that he held in his hand. It was Sharpay's final thoughts before she died. The note read: Because you live, I live. Ryan knew what it meant. He would always remember her and her final words. Knowing that as long as he was alive and kept her in his heart, she was never dead. Just waiting for him somewhere else. He closed his eyes and smiled, then looked back out at the rain.

_Because you live, I live._

_I live._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There's my oneshot songfic. I hope that you all liked it! It was kind of sad… sniffle, sniffle. I love that song and was just listening to it and thought that it would be a good fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it! Review, please! It helps me grow as a writer and it just makes me really happy! Thanks and have a nice day!

-Kelsi

((KelsiLovesLucas))


End file.
